Living the dream: Rewrite
by kamikazadude1
Summary: Everyone that reads a book, watches a movie or plays a game at one point has wondered, 'how cool would it be to live in that world' Generally we use self insert fanfiction, fanart or plain old imagination as a means to get as close as possible to these world. So what if someone actually travels to a world of fiction? Will he be a hero? Or will he just end up a normal person again?


**A rewrite of the 1 chapter story I've written (Yes, I know 1 chapter is kind of short to warrant a rewrite)  
** **The reason for this is simple, I didn't like the first version of the story, sure I could delete it like I did with most of my past stories that I didn't like, but that's kind of cheap and I want to stop doing that.**

 **Well regardless, hope this one is marginally better than the previous one, and have a happy new year.**

* * *

'What the hell is that smell?'

My first thought upon waking was that whatever the smell was, it's stench made me uncomfortable to the point that my first instinct is to get away as soon as possible. Opening my eyes warily showed me the source of the stench, a hospital room.

Immediately a few things didn't add up, why was I in a hospital room if all I did was game till the middle of the night? Why would I be placed anywhere near anything dead if all the injuries I have is a broken arm and leg, which I somehow managed to get. But more importantly, why did this hospital look so, backwards? Now I'm not a doctor, but I think there should be at least some medical machinery nearby, even just technology like a tv.

Sighing I let myself drop back onto the comfortable bed, wincing at the pain from the impact, whatever happened to me, it was not something one gets by tripping over their own feet. This is more the level of getting hit by a car at pretty high speed.

''Maybe it's because of trauma to the head I can't remember?'' I dully note, scowling as I made further note to hit myself once I find out what stupid thing I did to get myself put in a hospital...a subpar one at that.

Gagging slightly upon taking a deep breath through my nose. I do the most entertaining thing I can do in this room, stare at the ceiling and wait until something happens. After all it's just a matter of time before a doctor or nurse comes by and calls my family, who after beating my up for my stupidity will explain everything. Then after a month or two (adding to it the injuries my own family gave me) I will be allowed to go home and out of this, Sniff, stench.

So I waited, and waited, and waited until I was pretty sure that at the very least two hours have passed, never did anyone come to check up on me, or the woman that I discovered lays next to me.

''Oh for- where the hell are the doctors or nurses? This is a hospital for gods sake.'' I groan in near despair, I am a millennial, I can't handle so long with nothing to do. It's a pathetic excuse really, but it's generally not an unfounded excuse either.

''Will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep.'' The surprisingly gruff voice from my roommate groans groggily.

'If you wake up just from that then you were not really sleeping anyway.' Keeping that rather, harsh, comment to myself, I push myself in as much as a straight sitting position as I can manage, ''Sleep is for in the night, so can't fault me if I start talking.'' Genius, that won't antagonize her in any way.

''Brat.'' The woman scoffs, and at that both of us seem satisfied with our exchange. No need to react and create an even friendlier environment in this hospital room we share.

What feels like another hour passes, with the only sound being the distant sounds of trucks moving, along with a propeller aircraft flying lowly over the building, probably some stuntman that will soon have his or her license revoked.

''Oh you're awake.'' A soft feminine voice spoke up from just about a meter away, to say that she nearly gave me a heart attack is an understatement.

''JESUS! Who? What when?!'' Frantically sitting up I am immediately thrown down by pain shooting through my body, ''Why?'' I whine, gritting my teeth to fight against the pain.

''Are-are you okay?'' The girl asked uncertainly, having been surprised by me as much as I was by her.

''I hope so.'' Hitting my chest a few times to see if it's still working, I look into the direction of my near killer. Which incidentally is also the cutest nurse to have ever roamed the earth, with bright purple eyes, pale blond hair fashioned in a stylish ponytail, a pink nurse outfit the likes of which I only thought was there in cosplay. And all of this is not even mentioning her skin, so perfect and without imperfections that the sun nearly reflects from it.

After my swooning comes confusion, sure it's strange to see someone with the body of a model working in such a hospital, but this girl does not at all seem anywhere near eighteen, more along of my age of fifteen and even then it's a stretch, truly I came to professionals here. Though at the moment there's not much to complain at.

''Thank god.'' The girl sighed in relief, ''To be honest we did not quite think you were going to make it, but you seem to be doing remarkably fine.''

At that I raised my eyebrow, sure I can see that I am hurting, but to the point where the medical staff thought my life was in danger? ''What, do you mean, thinking I wouldn't make it?'' I ask carefully, almost expecting that I misheard what she said.

''Well reports say you fell from the sky, asleep no less wearing nothing but a pyjama.'' The girl explained with some caution, having picked up my confusion, ''When you came here carried by townsfolk you looked as if every bone in your body was broken.''

''Fallen from the sky?'' A nod from the girl, ''Me? In my pyjamas?'' Another nod, ''And townsfolk brought me here?'' Another nod, ''You sure I was not just hit by a car?'' A shake of her head, ''And you have proof of this in what form?''

Normally I should just accept the doctors explanation, after all what reason would they have for lying to you about your injuries? But this is not a normal case, here I wake up in what looks and smells like some kind of sub par hospital, and I should believe them when they say I fell from the sky?

''I did not believe it either, but everyone from the local townsfolk to the nearby stationed troops reported the same.'' Giving me an apologetic look she put a tray of food and drinks on my stomach, food and drinks that actually looks like real food instead of what normally goes for hospital food, not that I'm complaining.

''So, how long will I be in here?'' I ask, withholding the urge to roll my eyes at the girls absurd reasoning, if you want to make up a bullshit story then at least let it remain in the the realms of possibility.

''Well, you are stable enough to heal from the rest of your injuries at home. But...'' The girl hesitated, glancing away from me with a look of sympathy, ''But we did not manage to find any family of yours, nor anyone else that might be close to you.''

Sighing I take a piece of meat from my plate, ''Arcisstraße 61, München, Deutschland, Meine mutter telefonnummer ist 06101 29 42 10.'' I respond matter of factly, preparing to introduce the meat to my stomach, before realizing my mistake, ''Ah sorry, I have the tendency to start talking german randomly, let me...''

Just as I was about to repeat myself in English, my roommate decided it was a good time to speak up herself, ''Kid, wissen Sie, dass München überrannt ist?'' She states in the most bored tone I ever heard.

''Was, das ist unmöglich, wir sind nicht einmal im Krieg.'' Raising my eyebrow I stare into the direction of my roommate's voice, ignoring the look of utter confusion on the nurses face.

''Sie schlagen Ihren Kopf oder so etwas? Das ist allgemein bekannt.'' The girl replies in such a way, that it's clear that what she said was more a jab at me rather than a honest question.

''Stop bullshitting me woman, there's no way that Germany or even München for that matter is overrun, if you want to make up a lie at the very least make it somewhat believable.'' I groan in frustration, getting more and more the suspicion that this is all some sick and twisted joke.

''If you want to keep living in denial, then that's on you kid.'' The woman states, very likely shrugging along the way, scoffing myself I turn into the opposite direction of her voice, coming face to face with a very confused nurse.

''Uh...uhm...'' Looking nervously left and right, the girl shoots me a look of helplessness, having probably not understood a single thing from what we said.

''Crazy woman over there says München and even germany is overrun by something.'' I state tiredly, not expecting the girl to respond with anything logical and probably going along with the other womans lie.

''Germany? München?'' The girl asks in even more confusion, blowing my expectations of stupid responses out of the park.

''Ugh, the nation next to france?'' A blank look, ''Above Italy?'' Another blank look, ''West of Poland, south of Denmark?'' Yet another blank look, ''East of the Netherlands and Belgium?'' I proclaim in frustration, seriously how dimwitted can someone be? Then again, this can all be just some act she puts on.

''Netherlands, Netherlands...Ah!'' The girl snaps her fingers as if reaching some ground breaking discovery, ''You mean Karsland, right?''

For a moment I wanted to correct the girl, correct her on her mistake which, while minor, still agitates the smart ass inside of me. However, despite my massive urge to argue with her on this, it would probably be more productive to just ignore it.

''Let's just call it that yes.'' Letting out a deep sigh, I shift under the covers so I can view the window, unable to see anything but clear blue skies and a few icicles, 'At the very least I know what season it is.'

''By the way, where exactly are, we?'' Turning around I make sure to watch her intently for any signs of lying.

''St. Petersburg, capital of Orussia.'' The girl explains nervously, her fingers mindlessly playing with the bottom of her...bottomless nurse uniform, 'I ain't even going to question it at this point...'

''St. Petersburg huh?'' Biting my lip in annoyance I inwardly cursed at my luck, because if I take this girls word for it, which so far has been nothing but lies, then I'm all the way in Russia, or Orussia as she called it. This means that getting home will be rather hard as I don't have the proper documents to move between nations, and I can't rely on the European Unions open borde...hold on a second, ''Did you just say that St. Petersburg is the capital of Russia?''

''Y-Yes?'' The girl replied softly, shooting small glances to where my roommate lies for some kind of support.

''Ah. I was under the impression Moscow was.'' A believable excuse, well it would be if I had not stubbornly claimed nearly everything they said was wrong, which it is by the way.

''You're not wrong, they did move the government temporarily to Moscow.'' My roommate replied, shortly before a cowbell was being rang just outside the room.

''Ah! I completely forgot about the other patients!'' The nurse yelled out in panic, and before I knew she had already run out of the room with everything but my plate of food.

''Hey! What about my food?!'' My roommate yelled, though I ignore it, instead taking small bites of the strange yet delicious dish.

'So, what now?' That is the million dollar question, what am I supposed to do now? I'm in a hospital, with people who are more or less delusional to the extreme, rejecting reality for their own twisted vision of it.

What I do know is that I probably should try getting the hell out of here as fast as possible, I'm not too fond hanging around crazy people after all. Though that too is complicated, since, you know, I kind of have a broken leg which might just hinder my movement just a little bit.

Planning an escape with any meaningful results right now would be nigh impossible to do regardless of the state of my body. I simply lack any information besides the fact that these people are crazy.

Swallowing another piece of meat I let out a deep sigh, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't do anything at all right now, so my only choice is to wait till I can use my body properly again, all the while collecting information about this place.

Though I have to admit, the food nearly makes me consider to just lie in this bed forever.

* * *

 **The next day.**

I take it back, I want to get out of here ASAP.

Not because of the staff here doing something horrible to me, and neither is it because this place has turned into some sort of horror house (though the weird smell has increased in intensity)

No. The reason for my plight is my roommate, or rather my roommate's unnatural ability to produce decibel levels akin to a jet taking off just by snoring.

So it's safe to say that sleep has been lacking this night.

That does not mean I lied around in bed all night doing nothing but curse my roommate, instead I had spend nearly all night trying to get myself moving, which proved to be quite the challenge.

My leg after all was still encased and wrapped, which in itself would make movement difficult, adding to that is the general stiffness of my body which more or less proves that it's not recently that I've been stuck in bed, which is quite concerning to be honest considering who my caretakers are.

Luckily after spending a few hours slowly pacing across the room has loosened my muscles up enough that movement, while challenging, is no longer near impossible to the point where I need to lean on something at all times.

Yawning I mindlessly kick the air with my one free leg, ignoring the fatigue I worked up from the night of staying up and moving around, whilst waiting for someone to come her and hopefully allow me to walk around a bit.

''Vielleicht, dieses schöne Mädchen wieder kommen.'' Chuckling I turn my attention to the ceiling, mindlessly inspecting it for any change and to take in new details of it. The use of that? IT keeps my urge to kill myself from boredom under control.

Falling back down on my bed I look outside, noticing just how quickly the darkness of the night has made place for the near clear blue skies of, only obscured by a single tiny cloud.

Looking out the window has so far always managed to bring a strange form of calmness over me, perhaps it's the fact that I'm unable to see anything but the sky, then again it could just be- ''Dobroye utro! Have my two favorite patients had a good nights rest?''

''Hmmnnn? Oh god Yakovich, please shut up.'' My roommate groans, her annoyance giving me just enough satisfaction that I won't follow up with my opinions on waking someone up.

''But miss Kretschmann, it's already nine am in the morning, for someone with your lifestyle this should hardly be an ungodly hour to wake up.'' The man now known as Yakovich muses.

That is before he turns those curious eyes that promise nothing but trouble at me, ''You should probably take some pages out of your companions book. Not only did he wake up early but it seems he also walked around with a broken leg, after waking up from a coma the day before.''

Scoffing my roommate returns to the silence I have craved for so long. Unfortunately for me, I have no time to enjoy this newfound silence as Yakovich has already a notebook in his hands, and looks ready and eager to start using it on me.

''Let's see~ Nationality, Karslandic. Hometown, munich. Physical status, recovering to an amazing degree. Mental status, highly delusional likely due to impact to the head, etcetra, etcetra.'' turning the pages nonchalantly, he once again turns his attention to me, his eyes staring at me with a twisted curiosity that gives me the urge to flee.

Which would probably just make it all the more fun to him.

''N-No comment...'' I mumble softly, sure I could have gone into a debate with the man, because it's clear which people here are the delusional ones. But his intense stare with his near creepy smile makes me just want to take the route that get's him away from me the quickest.

Spoiler alert, a prolonged discussion about who is right or wrong won't achieve that.

''But that all does not matter.'' He sighs, throwing his notebook on a shelf with trained accuracy and grace.

''Excuse me?'' Tilting my head I give the man my most dumbfounded expression ever, why the hell do medical records, no matter how false, not matter when the other perceives them as the truth?

''Well my good...uhm what would your name be?''

''Gustav Efrenbach...''

''Ah yes. Well my good Mr Efrenbach, unlike the rest here I do not believe you to be delusional nor lying.'' The doctor's smile grows as the confusion on my face grows with each of his words.

''I repeat. Excuse me?''

''Well...why I have to admit that part of this is just wishful thinking on my part, I do theorize that you're not exactly from here, are you now?'' Yakovich asks, giving me a victory smile so big it looks like he just found out what the meaning of life is.

''Okay now you're starting to sound like the delusional one.'' I deadpan, followed shortly by a single laugh from my roommate. Yakovich's smile does not falter one bit though.

''Perhaps, it's a ridiculous claim to be sure, but I do have some evidence to back up this claim though.'' Still that smile does not falter, whatever the tone of his voice might be.

''And that might be?'' And that's the question he had been waiting for, as his now smirk reaches unprecedented size.

''Why my good sir, you do not posses any magic whatsoever inside of you.'' Alright, the guy has officially lost it, I never thought someone would be more delusional than my roommate and the cute nurse, but this guy just reached new heights.

''Hah, hahahaha! Dear lord you're not delusional! You're crazy!'' Never in my life have I laughed this hard, not from anything comedy, not even from me and my friends doing some stupid stuff. This guy is something else.

''Now that you mention it, I did not feel a trace of magic on him.'' The words of my roommate make me stop my laughing, she surely can't believe him can she now? Surely she would not go along with such stupidity just for the sake of some elaborate lie?

''Indeed, is it not strange that in a world where everything has at least a faint amount of magic, someone without any at all shows up?'' But, what if they're right? What if they were speaking the truth all along? I mean it sounds crazy, but does Occam's razor not dictate that the easiest answer is usually the correct one? And as crazy as it sounds, being transported to another world sounds much easier than some weird convoluted lie weaved by some crazy people.

''It's strange yes, but to claim he's from another world? That's crazy even for you Yakovich.'' No, I can't just agree with such a claim, because what if this is a lie all along? I would be just downright stupid for doing that, no I need to be completely sure of my case before making any more claims of my situation.

''Can you prove it?''

''Hmm? Prove what?''

''Magic, can you prove that? Those who make the extraordinaire claim should take the responsibility to back this up.'' This is my final request for this matter, whatever happens next will dictate my next course of action.

'Hmm? Well you heard the boy miss Kretschmann.'' Leaning back against the wall, Yakovich gave me the most shit eating smirk I've ever seen in my life.

''Really? I have to do your dirty work?'' With a heavy sigh, what I feared most of all, actually happened.

A bright blue light shone from behind the curtain separating me and my roommate, though the light itself looked not much different from bright neon light, it was the sudden gust of wind that convinced me without a doubt.

As I looked on with a mixture of fear and amazement, the curtain between the two of us slowly lifted up, slowly but surely revealing my roommate. Her long dirty black hair, a slightly altered version of the USSR world war two air force uniform, and a beauty to her eerily similair to the nurse from earlier, only disrupted by a burn scar on her left eye, leaving it blind, and a missing right arm.

But what stood out the most for me, and what made me nearly collapse from shock alone were the animal ears sprouting from the top of her head. This, the lackluster medical facilities, the weird naming and the lack of female pants or skirts, made me realize that not only have I been transported to another world.

I've been transported to the Strike Witches world of all places.


End file.
